The Last Love
by paulastewart
Summary: El tiempo pasa incluso aunque parezca imposible, incluso a pesar de que cada movimiento de la manecilla del reloj duela como el latido de la sangre al palpitar detras de un cardenal. El tiempo transcurre de forma desigual, con saltos extraños y treguas insoportables, pero pasar, pasa. Incluso para mi. Bella Swan, New Moon. 2009
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

¡Qué día de trabajo más duro! ¡Estoy harta del Señor Sturridge! Para ser tan joven tiene muy mala pipa. Miremos el lado positivo, vuelvo a casa ¡Por fin! Después de una mañana que si señorita Swan tráigame los documentos, que si infórmese del caso del señor Hemsworth bla bla bla ¡No lo soporto! Ya se que estoy en prácticas pero que no me trate como un paño sucio, yo no estudié derecho para aguantar esto. Iba andando por la calle cuando pasé por delante de un café y me decidí por entrar y así relajarme un poco después del estrés del trabajo.

-Buenas tardes.- Saludé a la mujer detrás de la barra con una sonrisa forzada.

Ella respondió con otra sonrisa. Nunca ví este café, imagino que debe ser nuevo. No era muy espacioso, tan solo contaba con ocho mesas y cuatro sillas alrededor de cada senté en la mesa del fondo y llamé a la camarera para que me atendiera. Le hice saber que quería un blanco y negro y ella asintió con alegría. Cuando se fue me deje caer hacia atrás apoyándome en el respaldo de la silla, estaba agotada, muy agotada. Observé el resto del café y vi que solo había una chica rubia con pinta de estudiante, tendría unos 17 años o cosa así. Estaba muy entretenida escribiendo algo en su portátil, quizás este estudiando, esto parece más una biblioteca que un café. Cuando la camarera me sirvió el café le di las gracias y ella me respondió con un '_gracias a usted'_. ¿Tan vieja era para que me trataran de usted? Tan solo tenía 23 años recién cumplidos. En ese momento cruzó la puerta un muchacho muy guapo, el chico no estaba mal la verdad. Tenía el pelo cobrizo y prolijo, ojos azules y grisáceos, era pálido de piel pero tampoco tanto y era alto. Esa camiseta azul marino que se aferraba a su pecho y esos jeans azules gastados que se ceñían a su cintura no les sentaban nada mal. Entró hablando por teléfono muy enfadado.

-¡No Tanya! ¿Qué te dije yo? ¡Eso no está bien! ¿Enserio vas a echarme en cara eso después de dos años? Venga Tanya, ahora no me vengas con lloros. Sirves para actriz de culebrones, porque enserio eres buena actriz ¡No me trago ni una de tus mentiras! Esto se acabó Tanya, ¡SE ACABÓ!- Y colgó.

Se sentó en la mesa que estaba al lado mía refunfuñando y le pidió lo que quería a la camarera de mala gana. De repente agachó la cabeza y vi como le caían algunas lágrimas por sus mejillas. ¡Oh por dios! ¡Está llorando! ¿Qué hago? ¿Le pregunto qué ocurre? ¿Qué no es nada que ya pasará? Pensará _'¿Qué hace? Cotilla.' _Aunque tiene cara de buen chico no dejo de ser una desconocida. No me gusta ver llorar a la gente ni aunque sea un asesino en serie así que me decidí por acercarme a él y consolarle.

-Uhm… Hola.- Dije muy tímida, lo que era.

El levantó la cabeza y se extrañó al verme porque no me conocía de nada.

-¿Hola?- Dijo el confuso.

Me miró a los ojos y pude ver en sus ojos la extrañez. Oh dios, esa mirada. Parecía un ángel.

-Pensarás que hago hablándote pero es que te vi llorar y bueno… No pude evitar hablarte, no me gusta ver a la gente llorar.- Al terminar la frase sonreí para animarle un poco.

-Ah, discutí con mi novia y bueno… Hizo algo que no me gustó y terminé con ella.- Dijo esto a la vez que se secaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

'_¡Qué tierno! '- pensé. _Porque en verdad lo era.

-Bueno son cosas que pasan… Pero ya verás como sigues adelante.- A la vez que decía esto le tocaba el hombro como un gesto maternal pero a la vez de ánimo.

¿Por qué hacía esto? Me estaba comportando como una estúpida. ¿Qué pensará de mi? Pues que soy una cotilla.

-Posiblemente… Ya hacía tiempo que no iban bien las cosas y esto ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso.

Su voz estaba apagada pero a la vez era preciosa, la de un dios. Le sonreí de nuevo para tranquilizarlo un poco.

**EPOV**

¿Quién era esta chica tan guapa y encantadora? Cuando entré al café la vi y me llamó bastante la atención por eso me senté en la mesa que estaba junto a ella. Que dulce por su parte que se preocupara por mi sin conocerme de nada. Llevaba una camisa blanca que daba buena vista de su escote y la llevaba metida por dentro de una falda de tubo negra con unos tacones no muy altos también negros. Tenía el pelo marrón, ojos verdes que parecían esmeraldas, piel pálida, muy delgada y pequeña. Era bastante guapa y tenía su punto pero ahora no estaba de ánimo. Tanya me había dicho que iba a ir a trabajar cuando había quedado con un chico. Después de tres años de relación me había mentido unas… ¿Mil veces? Yo tan solo le mentí una vez porque no me dejaba salir a tomar algo con Jasper y Emmett y necesitaba verlos y charlar un rato con ellos. Siempre me lo echa en cara cuando le pillo las mentiras y ¡estoy harto! La sigo queriendo pero hace ya un mes y pico que no sigo sintiendo lo mismo y me daba pena dejarla. Y ahí estaba esa chica morena, sentada en el café al que yo venía todos las tardes desde hace dos semanas que lo abrieron, una chica dispuesta a consolarme por mucha vergüenza que le diese(sus mejillas rojas la delataban).

-Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?- Al final de decir esto le sonreí.

Fui yo quien lo preguntó porque saltaba a la vista que ella no lo iba a preguntar y porque me picaba la curiosidad. Pude ver en su rostro un poco de sorpresa por mi atrevimiento siendo desconocidos y yo quería dejar de serlos. Se sonrojó muchísimo, agachó la cabeza, se mordió el labio y tras unos segundos contestó:

-Be… Bella.- Dijo tartamudeando- ¿Tú?

Esta chica era demasiado tierna.

-Edward.- Dicho esto le ofrecí mi mano- Encantado.

Ella la aceptó y nos dimos un apretón. Ella sonrió pero aún seguía colorada. Debo decir que tenía una sonrisa muy bonita.

-Bueno… ¿Y a qué te dedicas?

Quería saber más de ella y estoy seguro que ella también de mi pero con lo tímida que era no me iba a preguntar nada así que yo inicié la conversación.

-Abogada. Bueno… Futura abogada, ahora mismo estoy en prácticas. ¿Tú?

-Soy psicólogo infantil.- Dije esto inflando mi pecho con orgullo porque me encantaba a lo que me dedicaba y me costó mucho esfuerzo llegar hasta aquí.

Seguimos toda la tarde charlando sobre temas que iban surgiendo sobre la marcha y vi que Bella se iba soltando poco a poco pero no del todo. Cuando vimos que empezó a anochecer pensamos que ya era hora de despedirse. Salimos del café juntos para ya despedirnos en la puerta.

-Edward, encantada de haberte conocido y de haber charlado contigo.- Cuando dijo esto se sonrojó de nuevo.

-Igualmente y gracias por hacer que olvide un poco el tema de mi novia o bueno… _ex novia_.

Ella rió y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla como señal de despedida.

-Adiós Edward.- Noté en su voz que estaba apenada.

-Adiós Bella.

Nos despedimos con la mano y cada uno tomó su camino pensé que no la volvería a ver más y no me gustaba nada esa idea así que me giré corriendo y grité.

-¡BELLA! ¡BELLA! ¡ESPERA!

Y fui corriendo hasta ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?- Parecía asustada.

-No te asustes, solo quería preguntarte si vienes mucho por aquí.

-Uhm… no, es la primera vez que vengo.- Me entristecí para mis adentros- Pero vivo justo en este bloque.- Dijo esto señalando el bloque justo al lado del café.

Cuando dijo esto me alegré mucho más. Había un 99% de posibilidades de volver a verla. Notó que la cabeza la tenía en otra parte así que decidió preguntar ella ya que yo no lo iba a hacer.

-¿Por qué?

-No por nada.

-Ah vale. Bueno hasta luego.-

Volvió a despedirse con la mano y yo hice lo mismo. Se giró y se adentró en su portal mientras yo la observaba embobado por el encanto que desprendía.

Fui hasta mi apartamento que estaba a dos calles de allí. Sentía lo que sentí cuando me dieron mi primer beso con cinco años. Algo extraño pero agradable. Bella ha hecho que me anime y casi me olvide de Tanya. Me dejé caer sobre mi cama y giré la cabeza hacia la mesita de noche de mi lado de la cama, la derecha. Allí estaba la primera foto que nos hicimos Tanya y yo cuando oficialmente estábamos saliendo. Fue en París, pero ya no me interesaba tener nada que me recuerde a Tanya así que saqué la foto del marco y la tiré a la basura. Tanya ya no existía para mi, es pasado y ahora vivo el presente. De repente, se me vino Bella a la cabeza y como se ardían sus mejillas cuando le pregunté su nombre y como se mordió el labio. Tan dulce, tan guapa, tan simpática… Pero, ¿por qué se me viene ella a la cabeza? ¿Me gustará? Imposible Edward, si la acabas de conocer. Me atrae sí, ¿pero gustar? No… ¿O si?


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia si es mia.**

******Beteado por Mary (Gracias por todo lo que haces guapa3)**

**BPOV**

Estuve toda la semana pensando en aquel chico del café, un chico encantador. Cada vez que pensaba en el sentía como mariposas en el estómago y no podía explicarme el por qué. Llegué al buffet donde trabajaba y fui a la máquina de café a tomarme uno antes de ir a hablar con el señor Sturridge. Me había pedido que en cuanto llegara fuera a hablar con él. Cuando terminé fui hasta su despacho y me paré en la puerta para tocarla, pero en ese mismo momento escuché una voz que no era la de mi jefe.

-Si claro Tom, lo haré lo mejor que pueda.- Dijo aquella voz que me resultaba muy familiar.

¿Pero quién era aquel tipo para llamar a mi jefe por su nombre de pila? A continuación, escuché un apretón de manos. Me quedé en frente de la puerta como un pasmarote pensando de quien podía ser aquella voz. Después de un rato pensando, no caí en quien era así que decidí llamar.

-Adelante.- El señor Sturridge dijo esto feliz, como si le acabaran de dar una muy buena noticia.

Abrí la puerta y miré al frente. Allí estaba mi jefe sentado en su butaca como de costumbre hablando con un muchacho a su derecha. Giré la cabeza en dirección al muchacho y me quedé petrificada cuando su mirada y la mía se encontraron. ¡Era él! ¡Era Edward! ¿Pero qué hacía el aquí? Él y mi jefe estaban hablando como dos amigos que se conocían de toda la vida. A lo mejor era así.

-Buenos días señorita Swan. Por favor, siéntese.

Asentí con timidez y me senté frente a mi jefe.

-Bueno, usted querrá saber… Oh, espera. Es de muy mala educación. Le presentó a mi amigo y nuevo abogado de este buffet, Edward Cullen.

¿Había dicho lo que había escuchado? ¿Edward trabajando aquí? ¡¿Conmigo?!

-Ya nos conocemos.- Dijo él, tímido pero con una sonrisa.

-¡Eso es estupendo! Ya tienes a alguien con quien hablar aquí Edward. Antes de conocer a los demás por supuesto.

Edward asintió. Ahora giró su cabeza hacia mi con una expresión profesional.

-Bueno, señorita Swan, quiero comunicarle que estos días usted ha estado de prácticas en este buffet y quiero decirle que a hecho un excelente trabajo. Por lo tanto, sus prácticas han acabado. Ya eres oficialmente abogada de este buffet.- Al terminar la frase sonrió.

Asentí con una sonrisa tímida aunque para mis adentros estaba gritando de felicidad. Miré a Edward, el también estaba sonriendo.

-Señorita Swan, puede retirarse. Ya nos veremos por aquí. Edward, tu puedes marcharte también si quieres.

-De acuerdo.- Dijimos los dos al unísono.

No pude evitarlo y me sonrojé muchísimo. El señor Sturridge me miraba con una mirada extraña, no sabía descifrar lo que pensaba.

Edward y yo nos levantamos de nuestros respectivos asientos y salimos por la puerta. Ahora, me tocaba enfrentarme a el. ¿Qué le decía?

-¿De qué conoces a mi jefe? Escuché que hablabais como si fuerais amigos de siempre.

¡ESTÚPIDA MÁS QUE ESTÚPIDA! ¿Por qué decía esa gilipollez? Fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza pero… Maldita sea, quedé como una imbécil.

-Somos amigos de la infancia.

-Pero, ¿Tú no eras psicólogo infantil?

-Si, pero estaba harto de mi jefe y lo dejé. Me puse a buscar trabajo en otra consulta pero nada. Un día, Tom me llamó para hablar y le conté lo sucedido. El me dijo que tenía un puesto bacante en su buffet y como también tengo la carrera de derecho no dudé en aceptarlo.

-Interesante historia.- Al decir esto, reí flojito.

-Pues si… ¿Vamos a tomar un café?

-Acabo de tomar uno, pero si quieres te acompaño.

-No mujer, tendrás trabajo.

-No tengo, puedo acompañarte.- Mentí porque si que lo tenía… Y mucho.

El trabajo podía hacerlo después pero estar con Edward no sucede mucho.

-Bueno… De acuerdo.- Sonrió.

Le seguí por detrás. Sin querer mi vista, se desvió a su precioso culo. _'__OH-MY-GOD__'_pensé y como de costumbre me mordí el labio. No Bella no, mira hacia otro lado. Desvié la vista pero volví a mirar. Oh Dios, estaba tan bueno y cogible. Ese traje que llevaba hoy le sentaba genial. Seguí mirándoselo todo el camino y hasta fantaseé con él. Oh Dios, ¿Desde cuándo era yo una pervertida? En ese momento, se giró, me miró y sonrió. En el momento que se giró, desvié la vista de su culo muy descaradamente. ¿Me habría pillado? ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Pensará que soy una pervertida!

**EPOV**

Allí estaba ella, detrás de mí, siguiéndome. M giré a ella porque ya habíamos llegado, la pillé mirándome el culo. Apartó la mirada corriendo, pero muy descaradamente y eso me ayudó a pillarla. Sonreí y lo deje pasar porque yo le había mirado la semana pasada su escote, estábamos en paz. Ella se sentó en una silla de la única mesa que había, mientras yo echaba las monedas en la máquina para que me diera el café. Ella estaba distraída, pensando en algo. Cuándo me senté frente a ella su mirada se fijó en mi. Hoy yo iba con un simple traje negro de chaqueta, nada sexy. Ella iba con una camisa blanca, chaqueta negra, una falda negra, tacones negros y hoy se había recogido el pelo en una cola de caballo. Estaba guapísima.

-¿Qué haces esta tarde?- Solté eso sin pensarlo aunque no me arrepentí.

-Uhm… Quizás salga a correr, lo hago casi todas las tardes.

De repente, se me vino una imagen de Bella a la cabeza: Con un top transparente, unos shorts negros de deporte, sus zapatillas, empapada en sudor… Oh dios, tenía una mente muy pervertida. A Bella, se le veía muy inocente. Seguramente no era una pervertida como yo.

-¿Qué te parece si me voy a correr contigo?

¿Por qué dije esto? Seguramente, me dirá que no. Si me lo dice, ¿Cómo reacciono? Nunca me habían dicho que no. Esta pregunta le pilló desprevenida por eso se sorprendió. Se sonrojó y tras unos segundos respondió.

-Cla… Claro, ¿Por qué no?

Qué tierna es. Parece tan frágil, tan pequeña. Es un encanto. Que suerte tendrá el hombre que este con ella el día de mañana si es que no lo tiene ya. ¿Tendrá novio esta chica tan espectacular? Que suerte tendría.

Pasamos media hora charlando cuando Tom apareció y nos dijo que nos podíamos marchar. Llegamos a la puerta del buffet y recordé el momento de la despedida de la semana pasada en el café.

-¿Te acuerdas del bloque donde vivía?

-Si.

-Pues quedamos en la puerta a las cinco. ¿Te parece bien?

-Por supuesto.

Esbozó una hermosa sonrisa y me dio dos besos. Nos despedimos con la mano y cada uno tomó su camino. ¿Cómo sería aquella tarde? Genial seguro. ¡Voy a pasar una tarde con la mujer más increíble que conocí jamás! Más de uno pagaría por estar en mi lugar.

**BPOV**

Llegué a mi apartamento muy feliz. ¡Iba a pasar una tarde con Edward Cullen! Increíble. No me lo creía. Y pensar que lo conocí gracias a la zorra de su ex novia. ¡Quería gritar y cantar! Así lo hice. Mientras estaba haciendo la comida, puse a toda pastilla el último CD de Miley Cyrus. Me gustaba cocinar y si lo combinaba con música se pasaba un rato agradable. Terminé de comer mi maravilloso plato de pasta, fregué los platos y quité la música.

¿Qué hacía ahora? Quedaba una hora para las cinco. Decidí poner la televisión y ver un programa de cocina o algo por el estilo. Mientras hacía zapping, me topé con un canal porno. Ni siquiera vi un segundo cuando lo quité. ¿Por qué me aterrorizaba tanto la idea de tener sexo? Porque la primera vez que lo hice con este chico moreno… Jacob, eso Jacob, no fue una buena experiencia. Me trató con brusquedad y me dolió mucho. Estuve cerca de un día sin poder sentarme. Desde entonces, no he tenido otra relación sexual. ¿Edward lo habría hecho? Seguro. Es un chico encantador y hermoso y además tenía novia hasta hace una semana. De repente, se me vino la imagen de Edward con otra mujer y… ¡Argh! No me gustaba nada. ¿Por qué? No lo sé.

Entre que pensaba y me preguntaba otras chorradas sin respuesta, dieron las 4:45 pm. Me levanté del sillón, apagué la televisión y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Desde mi cuarto, había una buena vista de Los Ángeles, una vista preciosa. Menos mal que la loca de Reneé me pagó el piso porque si no estaría viviendo en un piso cochambroso. Abrí mi armario y cogí lo primero que pillé. Yo no me complicaba mucho en elegir la ropa, siempre iba como quería y sobre todo cómoda. Cogí un top de tirantas negros y shorts deportivos azules. Me puse las zapatillas y me hice una cola de caballo. Me miré al espejo y no me gustaba lo que veía. Pequeños senos, menuda y sin curvas. ¿Quién se fijaría en mi? Nadie. ¡Qué insegura era! Me encantaría amarme a mi misma. Cogí las llaves y bajé para abajo. Miré el reloj y eran las 4:58pm. Seguro que no estaba aquí. Espero que sea puntual. Cuando crucé la puerta que daba a la calle, me sorprendí mucho de verlo allí. Cuando me vio, me dio un repaso de arriba abajo y esbozó una sonrisa. ¿Le gustaba como iba? Si tan solo iba en chándal.

-Hola.

Me mordí el labio y le respondí.

-Ho… Hola.- Me ardieron las mejillas cuando le miré de arriba abajo yo también.

¡Qué guapo era! Llevaba su cabello prolijo-como siempre-, camiseta ajustada a su pecho negra, pantalones deportivos rojos por encima de las rodillas que dejaban bien marcada su entrepierna ,y daba buena vista de sus piernas depiladas y unas zapatillas Nike negras. Creo que el se dio cuenta que le estaba observando tan detenidamente que rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-¿ A dónde vamos a ir a correr? ¿Dónde sueles ir?

Sin saber el por qué, cada palabra que decía, las mariposas venían a mi estómago. Nunca me había pasado esto con un hombre.

-Pues… Suelo ir al parque MacArthur. Está a dos calles de aquí. Si quieres, en el camino podemos ir andando y al llegar allí ponernos a correr.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo esbozando otra de sus angelicales sonrisas.

Y nos pusimos en marcha.

En el camino un muchacho, seguramente de mi edad, pasó por al lado nuestro. Me miró especialmente a mi, de arriba abajo como lo había hecho Edward y me sonrió. Me sonrojé violentamente y le devolví la sonrisa tímidamente. Escuché como una especie de gruñido por parte de Edward.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Viste como te miró?- Notaba odio y rabia en sus palabras.

-Si, ¿Y qué pasa? ¿Te has puesto celoso?- Dije burlona.

¿Celoso? ¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso Bella? ¿En qué pensabas? ¿Por qué se iba a poner celoso si apenas lo conoces? Que estúpida soy.

Se rió irónicamente y contestó.

-No… Pero eso es de mala educación Bella.- Terminó de decir esto y miró hacia otro lado.

¿Qué le ocurre? No tengo ni idea. No entiendo a los hombres, porque casi nunca trato con ellos.

Llegamos al parque y no había mucha gente. Menos mal, correr por niños gritando alrededor es un incordio. Nos pusimos en marcha, uno al lado del otro, sincronizados. Yo, de vez en cuando observaba el hermoso perfil de Edward y el me miraba a mi. Lo notaba y además, lo veía por el rabillo del ojo. Dimos una vuelta completa y noté que Edward estaba cansado porque estaba sudando y respiraba a mucha velocidad. No debe hacer mucho ejercicio.

-¿Cansado ya, señor Cullen?- Lo dije con un tono burlón.

Yo no estaba cansada porque llevaba un mes corriendo en este parque.

-No… No. Demos otra vuelta.- Dijo esto casi ahogándose con cada palabra que decía.

¿Enserio estaba dispuesto a dar otra vuelta para impresionarme? ¡Si estaba casi ahogándose! Los hombres son así.

-Edward, estas a punto de caer rendido. Vamos a tomar un Coca-Cola o algo.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo esto feliz, muy feliz. Como cuando una madre le dice a su hijo de cinco años que le va a comprar golosinas.

Anduvimos unos 10 minutos hasta llegar a un bar cercano al parque. Nos sentamos y pedimos dos Coca-Cola. Edward me miraba como si me quisiera decir algo pero no se atrevía.

-Bueno Bella, cuéntame de ti. Quiero conocerte más.

¿Qué quería conocerme más? Si no tenía nada que contar. Mi vida no era muy divertida.

-Edward, bebe la Coca-Cola y calla.- Dije esto acompañado de una risa para que no sonara borde.

-De acuerdo, señorita Swan.

Los dos bebimos nuestra Coca-Cola y ahora las peleas de siempre. _'__Pago yo__'__'__No yo__'__'__Que yo y a callar__'_ y bla bla bla. Odio ese tipo de cosas, por eso siempre pago mi parte. Busqué mi monedero y… para variar no lo encontraba. Por un momento me asusté, pero luego recordé que no lo había echado. La Coca-Cola no estaba prevista. ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Se lo pido a Edward? ¡Qué vergüenza! Edward se dio cuenta de esto y con la mirada me dijo que no había problema. Menos mal que Edward era listo y se dio cuenta. Pagó y nos fuimos de aquel bar. Edward se empeñó en acompañarme a casa y no tuve más remedio que ceder. Cuando quería, se ponía muy pesado.

-No me has dicho nada de ti antes. Cuando te pedí que me hablaras de ti. Cuéntame ahora, no tienes excusa.

Es verdad. Antes, le había puesto la excusa de la Coca-Cola y ahora no había nada… Que remedio.

-Bueno pues… Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella. Tengo 23 años, soy abogada, vengo de Forks, un pueblo de Washington. No tengo novio y me encanta la lectura.

Cuando dije que no tenía novio, vi como a Edward se le iluminaban los ojos. Como con…¿Esperanza? ¿Le gustaba ese dato? No lo sé.

-Ahora cuéntame de ti, Edward.- Dije esto sin sonar muy curiosa porque quería saber de él y no quise sonar ansiosa.

-Me llamo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, tengo 26 años para 27 en Mayo, era psicólogo infantil y ahora abogado, como bien tu sabes. También me gusta la lectura y tampoco tengo novia.

¿Edward Anthony Masen Cullen? Era un nombre antiguo para un chico tan joven. Pero, a el le quedaba bien. Charlamos sobre nuestras familias y sobre el tiempo que surgió así en un momento, hasta que llegamos a la puerta de mi bloque.

-Me ha gustado correr acompañada. Siempre lo hago sola y me aburro. Hoy he tenido tema de conversación. Gracias por esta tarde, Edward.- Le regalé una sonrisa sincera porque lo había pasado bien.

-A mi también me ha gustado esta tarde. Hacia mucho que no corría y es bueno para la salud. Y lo de la Coca-Cola ya me lo compensarás.- Me dijo esto señalándome con el dedo y burlón.

Solté una carcajada.

-No te preocupes, te lo compensaré.- Le di dos besos, me despedí con la mano y me giré para adentrarme en el portal.

En ese momento, su mano agarró mi brazo, me giró y me dio un beso en los labios. Un beso largo, apasionado, bonito y con deseo. Se separó de mi y sostuvo esa preciosa mirada con la mía. ¿Qué había sido eso?

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Mejor que el otro? Es mi primer fic y por lo que me dicen, no se me da mal :D Espero que les este gustando. Si quieren comentar la historia en twitter, usen el hashtag #TLL

Besitos aplastantes para todas3


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia si es mia.**

******Beteado por Mary (Gracias por todo lo que haces guapa!)**

**EPOV**

Me levanté de la cama, miré el reloj y… ¡Oh dios! Eran las 7:45am ¡Llegaremos tarde, muy tarde!

-¡Bella! ¡Arriba! ¡Llegaremos tarde al buffet!- A la vez que le decía esto la balanceaba con la mano.

Ella estaba totalmente desnuda, cubierta con una sábana. Después de aquel beso que le di la semana pasada, Bella y yo habíamos sido inseparables. Ayer, subimos a mi departamento y buen … una cosa llevó a la otra. Fue precioso y juro que jamás lo borraría de mi mente. Pero, ¿Qué sentía por ella? Yo nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista, ¿Pero y si este era ese caso? No lo sé. Ya habría tiempo de buscar respuestas.

-¡Oh! ¡Tom nos matará!- Dijo esto levantándose rápido de la cama y buscando su ropa interior.

Sonreí picaronamente. Cuando se levantó de la cama no pude evitar mirarla, era hermosa. Pero… Ahora no había tiempo de pensar eso, llegábamos tarde al trabajo.

Abrí mi armario y saqué el primer traje que pillé. Lo miré y no estaba arrugado, gracias a Dios. Bella, abrió la mochila donde había guardado un conjunto para hoy, porque tanto ella como yo sabíamos que pasaría la noche aquí. Se vistió rápidamente a la vez que yo. Fuimos al baño, nos lavamos los dientes y nos arreglamos el cabello. Yo no mucho, me gustaba llevarlo prolijo. Ella, se hizo una cola de caballo como de costumbre.

-Bella, no hay tiempo de desayunar. Desayunaremos allí ¿Okay?

-Okay.- Dijo ella alzando su dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación.

Cogí las llaves, el móvil, y el maletín y salimos a toda velocidad.

-¡Corre Bella! ¡Nos queda poco tiempo! - Dije apresuradamente.

Si corríamos, llegaríamos a tiempo. El buffet esta a dos calles de mi apartamento.

-¡No puedo! ¡Los zapatos de tacón me lo impiden!

Gruñí y me dirigí hasta ella que estaba detrás de mi.

-Sube.- Le dije ofreciéndole mi espalda para que subiera.

-¿Enserio? - Dijo extrañada, con el ceño fruncido.

-Si, Bella. No pesas mucho. Además, no hay tiempo.

-De acuerdo. - Accedió.

Cogió una pequeña carrerilla y subió a mi espalda.

-Agárrese fuerte, señorita Swan. - Agarre de sus piernas.

-Si, señor.- Dijo ella burlona, imitando a un militar.

Empecé a correr como un loco con ella subida a mis espaldas, claro, nunca faltaban las risitas y las miradas de la gente.

Llegamos a la puerta del buffet, mire el reloj y… bien, 8:05am. Me ardían las mejillas, señal de que estaba un poco rojo por el esfuerzo. Saludamos a la recepcionista y a Tom, como todas las mañanas.

-Bella, ¿Tienes hambre?

Oí como rugía su barriga y me reí. Ella me dio un puñetazo en el hombro dulcemente.

-¿Qué crees?

Volví a reírme, la cogí de la mano y la llevé a la cafetería. Cuando llegamos, no había nadie. Perfecto. Cogimos una bandeja, pusimos dos tostadas con mantequilla, y mermelada y un café. Nos sentamos en la mesa del fondo.

-¿Viste como las chicas te miraban por la calle?- Soltó esto de repente con una risita.

-Uhm… No. ¿Cómo?

-¿No te diste cuenta? ¿Enserio? - Era bonito verla celosa.

-Pues… no. ¿Debería haberlo hecho?

Bufó.

-¡Te comían con la mirada Edward!

No era la primera vez que me lo decían, pero… Nunca me di cuenta. No me fijo en esas cosas porque no les doy importancia.

-Te pusiste celosa, ¿ah?- Lo dije como un chiste.

-No.- Dijo seca.

-Venga, admítelo.

-No, Edward. No soy tu novia. No tengo motivos para hacerlo.

Auch. Eso dolió… ¿Por qué?

-Lo sé…- Murmuré esto, más para mi mismo pero ella lo escuchó.

-Edward … - Cogió una bocanada de aire, como si fuera a decir algo que le costase mucho- ¿Qué pasa con nosotros?- Se atrevió a decir. Se mordió el labio apenada, supongo que esperando lo peor.

Dato importante. ¿Qué pasaba con nosotros? No lo sé. Nunca había sentido nada parecido hacia alguien, ¿Qué me pasaba?

-No sé Bella.- Cogí yo también una bocanada de aire para decir todo lo que sentía- Cada vez que estoy contigo, mi corazón late fuerte, con alegría. Se siente vivo porque hace mucho que no lo esta. Cada beso, cada mirada, cada caricia tuya Bella, me hace sentir escalofríos, pero no de miedo si no de emoción. Tu compañía me hace sentir vivo, como el Edward que era hace años, el que solía ser. Cuando te vas, me siento solo, como si me hubieran abandonado. Pero cuando te veo, esa hermosa sonrisa me devuelve a la vida. Desde el primer momento que te vi, en aquel café, me llamaste la atención. Supe que eras para mi. Me recordaste a mi madre, y cada gesto maternal que me haces, me haces recordar más a ella. Eso es una cosa muy dulce, que jamás creí ser capaz encontrar en una mujer. Pero, aquí estas tu. Frente a mi, casi viviendo juntos y trabajando en el mismo lugar. Solo nos conocemos desde hace… ¿Dos semanas? Pero, fue algo en el acto. Cuando te vi allí, sentada, tan hermosa, mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. ¿El por qué? No lo sé. Pero, causaste un gran efecto en mi. Cuando, me consolaste, fue algo… Increíble, ninguna mujer había hecho eso conmigo. Cuando fuimos a correr… fue algo inexplicable porque estaba muy feliz solo por estar contigo. El primer beso que te di, fue un impulso porque lo quería hacer, quería besar esos hermosos labios tuyos, Bella.- En ese momento se sonrojó, mientras me miraba estupefacta. - Se te ve tan frágil, tan pequeña pero a la vez tan fuerte. Siento que soy el hombre que debe protegerte siempre, Bella. Esos gestos tuyos tan adorables, como cuando te muerdes el labio o tus mejillas se sonrojan me hacen sentir tanta ternura.- Me levanté de la silla- Bella Swan, siento que te amo y me gustaría hacerlo para toda la vida.- Me incliné sobre ella y le di un apasionado beso en sus labios.

Cuando me separé de ella, observé su expresión, estaba atónita porque no se esperaba esto. Transcurrieron minutos interminables pero al ver que no obtenía una respuesta, lo tomé como un rechazo. Me separé de la mesa y comencé a caminar hacia mi lugar. Escuché a alguien corriendo detrás de mi, me giré y era ella. Corrí yo también en su dirección y nos encontramos frente a frente, había muy pocos centímetros entre nosotros.

Se inclinó sobre mi y dijo sobre mis labios:

-Te amo.- Y me besó en los labios.

Sus brazos, rodearon mi cuello y los míos su cintura. Fue un beso apasionado y con deseo. Transcurrieron unos minutos muy agradables y nosotros seguíamos allí besándonos, como si solo existiéramos ella y yo, nadie más.

**BPOV**

Cuando nos separamos, nos miramos a los ojos durante un largo rato, nuestras miradas expresaban todo. Antes, después de la confesión de Edward, estaba shokeada. Mi mente me impedía hablar, miles de emociones abundaban en mi cuerpo. No esperé nunca esa confesión por parte de Edward. Cuando vi que se marchaba, sentí que lo perdía y no pude evitar ir tras el. No quería separarme de él jamás en la vida. Quería crecer como persona junto a él, casarnos, tener hijos, envejecer juntos y tener nietos. Una vida entera junto a él, solo pido eso.

Alguien carraspeó. Los dos miramos asombrados y un tanto asustados al ver de quién venía ese particular sonido … Era Tom. Olvidé por completo que estábamos en el trabajo, pensaba que estábamos en nuestro mundo.

-Les recuerdo, que están en horarios laborales.- Dijo serio.

-Perdone, no volverá a ocurrir.- Me disculpé muy roja.

Asintió y se marchó.

-Edward, volvamos a nuestro puesto o nos volverán a regañar.

-De acuerdo.- Sonrió.

Oh dios, esa sonrisa, ahora estaba más iluminada que nunca. Casi me deja ciega. Volvimos a nuestros respectivos asientos y trabajamos hasta la hora de irnos.

A las 3:00pm-nuestra hora de salida- nos reunimos en la puerta del buffet.

-¿Volvemos a casa?- Dije en un tono optimista.

-No. Hoy quiero ir a un sitio especial. Vamos a un restaurante Mexicano. Por ejemplo… Tinga.

-¿Tinga?

-Si, me hablaron bien de él. A ambos nos gusta mucho la comida mexicana, ¿O me equivoco?

-No, para nada. ¿Dónde se encuentra?

-Esta un poco lejos de aquí así que cogeremos mi coche.

-Pues entonces, perfecto.

Le acaricié la mejilla y le di un casto pero dulce beso en los labios. Me cogió la mano y nos dirigimos hasta el garaje de su apartamento.

Llegamos allí y su hermoso Volvo plateado estaba aparcado al final del parking.

-Espera aquí. -Soltó su mano con dulzura y corrió hacia su coche.

Lo observaba como se marchaba cuando oí a alguien detrás de mi. Me giré y joder y me asusté.

-¡Ah!- Grité- Me asustó, buenas tardes.- Sonreí amablemente.

Sería algún vecino de Edward, aunque tenía pinta de drogata. No me sonrió ni nada pero si me observó de arriba abajo y sonrió. Poco a poco se acercaba más a mi. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, de miedo… Mucho miedo. Quería correr pero pensé que no querría hacerme daño. Cuando estuvo muy cerquita de mi me propinó una nalgada. ¿Qué mierda hacía este maloliente hombre? Le propiné una cachetada con todas mis fuerzas y salí corriendo. Él, también corrió detrás de mi y mucho más rápido hasta que me alcanzó.

-¿Quién te crees para pegarme?- Dijo amenazante.

-Me... me propinó una nal… nalgada.- Balbuceé.

El notaba mi miedo en mi mirada y eso le gustaba.

-¡EDWARD! ¡EDWARD! ¡AYU…

En ese momento, aquel asqueroso tipo me tapó la boca con sus sucias manos.

-¡Cállate imbécil!

Quería llorar, pero no lo iba a permitir. _Edward llega, por favor_- pensé. A lo lejos, venía un coche a toda pastilla. Se paró en seco al lado nuestro y pude reconocer aquel vehículo y quien lo conducía. ¡Edward! ¡Oh dios! ¡El siempre está ahí para ayudar! Es como una especie de héroe.

-Suéltala… AHORA.- Escupió las palabras con odio y furia. Sonaba amenazador y sus manos eran puños.

-¿Y si no quiero? ¿Me vas a pegar niño rico?- Y soltó una carcajada aquel moribundo hombre.

Edward, se acercaba corriendo hacia nosotros con la mano hecha un puño. El tipo, estaba detrás de mi y no notaba ningún miedo en el. Me apartó de un empujón y le propinó un puñetazo. El tipo, no tardó en reaccionar y le iba a propinar otra. ¡No! ¡Mi Edward iba a ser herido! Por suerte, Edward lo esquivó. Le propinó una patada en los huevos y gritó:

-¡BELLA! ¡AL COCHE! ¡AHORA!

Asentí y fui corriendo hacia el Volvo. Edward subió también poco segundos después. Aquel hombre, estaba tirado en el suelo, sin respiración por la patada que le había propinado Edward. Bien hecho. Salió a toda pastilla del garaje y aparcó lejos de allí.

-¿Estás bien mi amor? ¿Te hizo algo aquel tipo?- Dijo observándome, preocupado.

Antes de poder contestar, me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Cuando vi a ese hombre, sujetándote con esa brusquedad, pensaba que el mundo se me caía encima. Pensaba que te perdía. Ese hombre, siempre lleva navaja encima, no sé porque no la usó pero menos mal que no lo hizo.

¿Podía haber cosa más tierna en este planeta tierra? No, no había. Sabía que estaba llorando porque noté caer varias lágrimas a mi camisa. Me aparté de su abrazo, le sujeté la cara con mis manos y le miré a los ojos.

-Edward, por favor no llores. Sabes que me parte el corazón y más si eres tú. Por favor, para mi amor. Estoy aquí, contigo. Tranquilo.- Y le acaricié el hombro de manera maternal.

-¿Sabes que eres la mujer más jodidamente maravillosa que conocí nunca?- Me dijo esto mirándome a los ojos.

Le sonreí y nos sumergimos en otro beso de los nuestros.

-¿Te sigue apeteciendo ir a aquel restaurante?- Le pregunté.

-No, vayamos a tu casa.

-De acuerdo.- Dije sonriente.

Eso iba a ser mejor que ir al restaurante, mucho mejor. Cogidos de la mano en el coche, nos dirigimos a mi casa.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó la confesión de Edward? Ya sabéis, si os gustó o no háganmelo saber y si quieren comentar la historia usen el hashtag #TLL :D **

**Mi twitter: omrobsten**

**Mi facebook: Paula Stewart**

**Por ahí, podrán consultar lo que quieran. Este capítulo, me costó mucho hacerlo porque no sé hoy estaba a falta de imaginación, pero lo conseguí solo por ustedes. Gracias por las que leen!**

**Besitos aplastantes, Paula.**


End file.
